Katara's bday
by Xx02FrEeSpIrIt02xX
Summary: Katara's birthday! Aang has the perfect gift. Will this be the key for him to revealing his feelings? Kataang fluff. Some Tokka later.
1. Chapter 1

**2nd fan-fic! Hope it's as good as the 1st 1.**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN AVATAR(sigh once-again) Here's the rest of the story anyway...**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's b-day.**

**Chapter 1**

**In 2 days was Katara's birthday!! She was so excited. She was going to be 15 and couldn't wait to have her birthday party with all her best friends.**

**"So are you ready for your birthday party?" Sokka asked excitedly. He had worked so hard on the party for Katara. Turning her head from what she was working on, she said happily, "Yeah Sokka I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!" Katara was working on her party dress, it was just something to lighten up the mood. It was a little short, being just above her knees, an aqua blue shade with spaghetti straps, and dark blue designs all over, with blue flats that she had purchased at a village a while back. But it didn't matter, she thought she was old enough to wear what she wanted. She had put all her time into this since then, and it was going to be beautiful when it was done. "Alright then, I hope you like it," Sokka told her as he smiled and walked away. She was thinking about it when.._"Ugh, I had totally forgot about Judge Sokka, but..ah! anyways it's MY birthday, I won't let him ruin it."_ Now a smile crept over her face, now totally clear of negative thoughts for tomorrow.**

**Meanwhile, Aang was away, shopping for a gift for Katara. He looked around every jewelry store, every shoe store and clothes store and he couldn't find anything! "Damn it! How am I supposed to look for a gift when I don't even know what to get in the first place?!" he asked himself. Someone looked at him weirdly, and Aang, to frustrated to ignore the person said, "O yeah, like you don't have just 2 DAYS to get an awesome gift for someone you love who doesn't love you back?!" The person just looked at him, scared and turned away. Sighing, Aang was still walking, thinking _"Now she'll never like me!" _And that's when he saw it. The perfect gift.**

**

* * *

**

**There it is, the first chapter! I tried not to rush to the point like I did on the last one..so review plz! XD**


	2. The Gift

2nd Chapter here we go

Don't own anything

Carry on...

* * *

The Perfect Gift

The perfect gift was at a shop in the village you wouldn't expect it to be. It was one of those run-down shops, and this perfect gift was a beautiful bracelet. This bracelet looked like something from that the water tribe would've had or made, and it had the same color and fabric that Katara's necklace had. It was beautiful. The symbol on it was different, but he could tell it was from the water tribe. "Sir, how much is this bracelet?" Aang asked. "For the Avatar, 10 gold pieces," the man replied. Aang had 20 gold pieces to spend, the price was perfect. He paid the man the price, thanked him, and asked if he could wrap it. The man gladly said yes, and he wrapped it in a small aqua box, with a pretty white ribbon. Aang thanked the man happily, and went his way off with a big grin on his face. "_Wow, Katara's going to love this, maybe I should tell her already. No, no I can't. I'm 14, she's going to be 15. I could tell her it was a best friends gift, a thank- you gift. But I know she doesn't love me back. You know what me, I'll think about this later, I'm too happy right now." _And he walked back to the place where they had been staying, a long way back.

Back at the camp, Katara had already finished her outfit and stashed it somewhere where it couldn't be ruined or stolen. Now she lay back on the grass watching the clear skies, trying to think of anything, ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! But all that she could think of was Aang.(And with her, that was a good thing) It had already been a few years after the war and the whole gang was still traveling together, trying to find a place they could all live together, stopping a couple of times, this being one of them because of the upcoming event. And she had started to like Aang a couple of years back, more like love him, and now that she thought of it, the one gift she wanted for her birthday was his love(and maybe a sweet gift, lol). But she knew that was impossible, and tried not to think of it, because she didn't want to be disappointed when it wasn't going to happen. She kept thinking now(more like daydreaming) of how it could be if he loved her back and they started a family... "_Oh, what the future could hold for us," _she thought, until... "Hi Katara!" Aang said, a little too happily, scaring her. "Oh Aang, hi, you scared me," she told him.

Katara: Where have you been?

Aang: Um..at some places...doing some things...(trying to hide gift behind back)

Katara: (sly smile) And what were these _things _you were doing?

Aang: (blushing and smiling) Uh you know...looking around...seeing some stuff..(Aang thought as she had gotten older, her facial features had gotten more sophisticated and more beuatiful...he loved it.)

Katara: What have you got there(trying to peer behind back)

Aang: NOTHING! nothing! uh..i don't have anything behind my back or like that...hehehe(nervous laughter)

Katara: (still smiling)ok...ok..well I gotta go get some more stuff for my party..uh...do you want to come with me?

Aang: (excited) YES!

* * *

2nd chapter hope u liked it! Review plz. 


	3. Shopping

Here's 3rd chapter ppl!

Don't own anything

I did want to say about the conversations, the way I write them like that, where there underlined, I like to use them that way cuz its easier for me and I don't have to use quotations and stuff like that, Also for when there is long conversations that don't have interruptions. So if you don't like it sorry, its easier 4 me.

* * *

"Shopping"

"Alright, well let's go then," Katara replied, getting up. Aang got up after her, slowly hiding her gift in his belt strap, perfectly concealed. Now they walked to the village, to begin their "shopping". Aang started the conversation.

**Aang:** So...Katara, um, what do you plan on buying for your party?

**Katara:** I'm not sure, maybe just a couple of things..you know accessories, like, uh, som-(cut off)

**Aang:** (grinning) You don't know what you came here for at all do you?

**Katara:** (Aang's grin could make her say anything. Anything that made her embarrassed or shy.) Well if you must know, I came here to be with you. _"Oh shoot that was supposed to stay in my mind!!"_ (You see what I mean?)

**Aang:** (squeaky voice) Really? I mean(clears throat)Really?(Aang's voice was changing so it got squeaky when he got excited, lol)

**Katara:**(shy) Uh..yeah..like, uh..friend time. Hey let's go over there!

**Aang:** Um, ok, nice choice by the way.

This "choice" was like a little restaurant except it was one of those "dating" restaurants where you could go as a boyfriend/girlfriend(u get the picture). Katara had been so embarrassed she didn't know she had just chosen the most romantic restaurant in that whole area. They sat down at a two-seated table and looked around. What they saw were couples. Couples talking, flirting, very few kissing. _"Why did Katara pick this kind of place. Are we on a date? No, she just picked whatever she could to cover herself up. Wait?Why did she cover herself up? Never mind. Once again, I will think about this later." _Aang thought. _"Dam, did I pick this place? Gosh, it's so fancy and..oh well too late now. Man, that grin of his can make me look so stupid sometimes. Now he must think were on a date or something! Aw, man.." _Katara thought. "Wow, um, fancy," Aang said. "Well, sorry, I liked the way this place looked on the outside, I just didn't know it would look so...fancy, and, and.."Katara replied, drifting off, still looking around. "Romantic?" Aang said dreamily, looking into Katara's wandering eyes. "Yeah," Katara replied, the same dreamy tone leaving her throat. Her wandering eyes met his, and they locked for about five seconds, both of their hearts beating faster and faster, until they gasped quietly realizing what they were doing and blushed. Aang finally broke the silence saying "Yeah, heheh, so when is the waitor coming?" Just then the waitor came. He asked them, referring to Katara's necklace, " Ah, and what brings forward to my restaurant this lovely married couple?" Aang's eyes widened as he yelled, "MARRIED?? COUPLE??"

Meanwhile, Sokka was checking out some boomerang's at a stand when from the corner of his eye he saw Toph walking, obviously bored and frustrated as she always was. _"Wow, it's only been two years and she's gotten so much prettier, ah, I'll go talk to her" _he thought. As he wandered his way over, Toph could feel him coming over. _"Yes! He's coming! Let me lighten myself up a bit" _she thought. Toph pulled down her hair and fixed it up while she was walking. _"Wow! Now she looks hot!" _Sokka thought. She had gotten taller and as Katara her facial features had changed, too(who knows what else goes through a guy's 18 year old's mind). Finally as Sokka approached her, he said, "Oh, hi, Toph, I didn't see you there." "Oh, hi, Sokka. Hey me neither!" Toph replied. "Oh, I get it, heheh. Anyway I like your hair like that." Sokka told her. "Really?" Toph asked, blushing. "Yeah! And...your eyes really bring out the shine...I think,"Sokka replied, his heart skipping a beat as she looked at him, her face lightening up, as she gave him a quick hug and said "Gee, Sokka, thanks, that's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." "Your welcome!" Sokka told her, smiling and hugging her back.

**Back at the restaurant:**

"KATARA?? DID WE GET MARRIED?? I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING MARRIED!! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER GOING OUT!!" Aang yelled(if this had been an episode, there would have been dramatic music in the background, lol). "AANG! Calm down! We never got married! We've never gone out!" Katara told him, yelling. Everyone was looking at them now, surprised, some about to burst out laughing.

"Oh, right," Aang replied, laughing nervously. All he could hear was "Aang! Aang!" Katara's yelling voice becoming softer and softer until, _"Aw man,"_ Aang thought before everything went black and he fell off the chair...and fainted. When he awoke, everything was blurry, and when his vision fixed, right away, Katara's worried blue eyes were staring into his face. "Oh my goodness! Aang! Your okay!" Katara exclaimed, happy. "What happened? Where's the waitor? What did we order?" Aang asked, becoming hysterical, one again. "Please Aang, calm down, come sit next to me," Aang told him. Aang did as she said and asked, "So what happened?" "Well, after you passed out, the waitor got mad because of the scene you caused, and he kicked us out because of that and the fact that we weren't a _couple_," she explained. "Oh, well that's mean, we _are _a couple," Aang explained. Katara who had been looking straight ahead turned, thought _"no way!" _and said "Huh?" _"Oh, man! I did NOT just say that out loud! This is NOT the right time to say the truth!!" _Aang thought. "Yeah...uh, a couple of best friends," he told her. "Oh," she replied, sounding disappointed. "Well, as best friends, I had a great time today, even though you did faint, so..." Katara told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, me too," Aang told her, smiling, blushing a light pink. "Well, I'll see you later," Katara told him, walking off, looking obviously sad and disappointed. "Ok...see you later," Aang told her, puzzled. _"Why is she sad?"_ he thought. He sat there, thinking about it.

* * *

Sorry for it being so long I had to write this all in my spiral first though. I hope you like it! Review plz! 


	4. The GiftPart 2

**Hi ppl! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was too lazy to type. I don't own anything :**

* * *

The Gift(part 2)

_Why is Katara acting so weird? Why did she cover herself up at the restaurant? She went out today just to be with me, and she kissed me on the cheek for a good day! Wait, she always kisses me on the cheek. Anyway, when I said a couple of _"friends", _she seemed sad and disappointed. I don't get it...wait, maybe...she actually likes me. Nah! Katara would never like me...or maybe she would. Maybe I should just tell her already. I could get a load off my mind. But what if she rejects me? _Aang thought. "_-sigh-". I'm the Avatar. I must face love-and reejekkttionn(rejection), _he thought, thinking of rejection with distaste. _There must be a way I could tell her.._he continued, thinking. "I know, the gift!" he finally said aloud. Aang pulled the gift from his belt strap and unwrapped the gift slowly. He got a small rock from the ground and sharpened it with his earthbending. He carved an Air nomad symbol right in the middle of the bracelet. When he finished, he held it afar and examined it. It looked beautiful. The Air Nomad and water tribe symbols together. Destiny's intertwined. Eternal love. "Wow," was all Aang could say. Aang got a writing tool and picked up the lid of the box. He wrote:

To Katara:

Happy Birthday! I hope you liked my gift.

The symbols together represents that you

keep me going, after all the hard times.

I just wanted to say that I love you.

Sorry it took so long to

say it. You're the love of my life,

Aang

"There that should do it!" Aang said aloud. "Wow, I'm actually gonna tell her." After this he put the bracelet back in the box and wrapped it like it had looked before. Aang put the gift in his belt strap once more, and walked off back to camp. Evening was near.

As Aang got closer to camp, he heard sobbing. _Who's crying? _He thought. Aang quickly hid behind some bushes, making a peephole to see the mysterious person who was crying. When he could finally see, it was Katara who was crying. _Katara?! _Aang thought, in shock. Katara was sitting by the fire. "Why would I think Aang would like me? I'm so dumb(-sob-). I bet he didn't even get me a present!(starts sobbing uncontrollably)." Aang is even more shocked now. He clutches to his belt strap, thinking of the gift he _did _buy her. "Maybe I should just like Zuko, maybe he would like me. Aw, man this is going to be the WORST birthday ever!" Katara yelled, starting to cry more. _Oh no, Katara thinks I don't like her! But I do! And she likes me back! Yes! I could tell her already, and since I'm not going to ruin her birthday because of what I am going to do just now, I'll save my gift for her party tomorrow._ Aang got up now, ready to do what he was about to do. Katara was still there, crying, head in her knees, arms wrapped around her knees. Because of this, she couldn't see or hear Aang coming to her. As Aang started to walk over,his legs were shaking, and he was nervous. Finally when he got to Katara, he hugged her, from the side. Once Katara felt the arms wrap around her she opened her eyes and peeked a little, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. She gasped a little as she could see orange and yellow clothing, and a familiar blue arrow. She stopped crying immediately, and undid her "crying position" to hug him back. Neither said anything, and they just held each other in the dark. Aang pulled back from the hug and held her face in his hands. He wiped her tears. He started to smile. In a sympathetic voice he told her, "Katara, please don't cry, ok. I...I like you too. In fact I've loved you since the day we've met. Your beautiful, and I love you ok. Just please don't cry. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like that." Katara's heart was beating really fast. "I-I love.." before katara could reveal her true feelings, Aang kissed her. Her eyes widened as she could see his face, calm, eyes closed. Hers eventually closed too. One of Aang's hands was holding Katara's, and the other around her neck. Katara's free hand was around his waist.(remember that they were sitting)

Sokka and Toph walked in on them, kissing. Aang and Katara didn't notice them, they were too involved in themselves. Toph was giggling softly, feeling them on the ground, Sokka about to explode. He took a step forward, and Toph held out her arm to block him. "Let them, Snoozles. If we did that earlier, and no one stopped us, you can let them , too," she told him. Sokka picked up a finger to object, but let it fall and ended up saying, "Hey, if we're going to be together now, your going to have to stop calling me that." Toph crossed her arms, looked at him with her useless eyes, and gave him the most sarcastic look she could give him. "Yeah, like you're the boss," she told him. Finally Aang and Katara stopped, smiling at each other. They finally spotted Toph and Sokka. Toph had her arms crossed with a smile, and Sokka was furious. Aang and Katara quickly parted from each other, embarrassed, and scared of Sokka. "Sokka I-.." Katara began before she was cut off by Sokka. "I don't even want to know. What I _was_ going to say was that me and Toph are together now. I know it's your birthday tomorrow, so I won't ruin it in any way for you. But AFTER your birthday, I'm just saying now that you AND Aang are going to hear it." Sokka told them. Aang and Katara looked at each other, scared. "Whatever, let's just go to sleep already," Toph told them. "Yeah, ok, sure, whatever," the rest replied. As they went to sleep, Katara and Aang wanted to sleep next to each other, but Sokka parted in between them, and they finally went to sleep, awaiting the "exciting" day ahead.

* * *

**finished with this one! Hope you like it. Sorry if u think I didn't put enough fluff in there. Plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i took SUPER LONG! i had writer's block and was super busy with school work. So here's the next chapter...there's two more i think, but those i will finish them faster.hehe, updated a month later. o0'**

* * *

Chapter 5

Aang woke up first, very early for some reason. He looked up in the sky, still dark but a dark blue. Not being able to go back to sleep, he looked at all his friends. He looked at Katara, now his girlfriend.

She was sleeping peacfully, with a small smile on her face._ I wonder if she's dreaming about me,_ Aang thought. He got up now, and slowly tip-toed his way over to Katara and laid next to her. He was so thankful for what had happened last night, the kiss, the everything.

Before he knew it he was asleep again. Later, Katara woke up and blushed a little when she saw that Aang's face was just inches from hers. He was sound asleep, so peacefully. Katara moved closer to Aang and kissed him.

He had been dreaming about his times at the Southern Air Temple when he felt a pair of lips press against his. He hoped it wasn't Toph. Or even worse Sokka. His eyes opened wide but slowly closed when he saw that it was Katara who was kissing him.

His hand slid from her shoulder to her waist. Katara giggled and put her hand on his neck. Once they departed, both of their cheeks turned pink and both smiled. "Happy Birthday my love," Aang said happily giving her his trademark grin.

"Aw, thanks Aang," Katara said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you guys done flirting? Toph asked sarcastically facing the other way. "Hey, your the one laying next to Sokka," Aang told her defensively. "Well I can't help it if I can feel you guys's vibrations, it's like I'm right there with you two!" she replied hastily.

"Ewww," Katara said. "Well we'll try to stay far away so you don't feel us, I-I guess," Aang replied nervously. "Whatever," Toph said. Katara groaned. "Huh..what?" Sokka said, just barely waking up.  
"Oh, hey everybody, good morning Toph,"Sokka said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Toph giggled. "Happy birthday, Katara!" Sokka said excitedly.

"Thanks, Sokka!" she replied happily. "Mornin' Aang," Sokka said. "Back at ya," Aang replied with a grin. "Hey Sokka, why are you so happy today?" Toph asked politely. Sokka turned from what he was doing and looked at her with a puzzled face. "I don't really know," Sokka replied. "Oh ok, just wondering," Toph said.

"Oh, right, happy birthday Sugar Queen," Toph told Katara. "Thanks," Katara replied. "So, what are your plans for today birthday girl?" Aang asked turning to face Katara. "Well I know the party's at sundown, because some of the people of the village had offered to help decorate. The theme colors are blue and grey, for me and Aang(Katara and Aang smile at eachother like some married couple)," Katara replied.

"What should we do in the meantime?" asked Aang. "MEAT MARKET!" Sokka shouted. "EARTHBENDING CONTEST!" Toph yelled. "Hmmmm, how about breakfast and...Katara and Toph get makeovers while me and Sokka buy clothes and other guy stuff," Aang suggested. The rest of the Gaang looked at him, Toph disgusted, Sokka annoyed, Katara grinning.

"I want Aang's idea!" Katara shouted happily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Gaang had long left the campsite and were searching for the right restaurant. "How about this one?" Sokka asked. Aang and Katara looked at the restaurant and then at eachother. It was the restaurant where Aang had fainted and they had gotten kicked out.

"Er...um..ok, i guess," Katara replied. Her and Aang looked nervously at eachother and stayed close together to keep safe. As soon as they got in, the main waitor quickly recogninzed him. "YOU! You're the one who caused a commotion last time! You aren't allowed here anymore!" he yelled.

"But we're a couple now,we won't cause anymore trouble," Aang said nervously. "Really, then prove it," the waitor said annoyingly. Toph and Sokka had confused looks on their faces. "Uh, o..k.. then," Aang said. He quicly grabbed Katara by the waist, brought her down halfway to the floor and kissed her very passionately.

Sokka's mouth dropped and Toph really didn't feel a reaction except that she could feel how Aang and Katara's heart rates sped up a LOT. After 5 seconds they stopped and Aang told the waitor with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "Does that prove we're a couple and that we won't cause anymore trouble?" "Uh..well..I-I suppose so," the waitor replied dumbfounded.

He led them to their finest table. "Thank you sir," Aang told the waitor politely. "M-My pleasure," the waitor replied. As the Gaang ate breakfast, Sokka asked Aang and Katara "Fo why did fwa waifer get fo mad at you guyf?"

"Well Sokka, before Aang and I got together we came here and Aang suddenly got nervous, fainted, and caused a commotion," Katara replied, wiping food off her face that Sokka had spit out while talking.

"Oh, okayeee," Sokka replied, spitting out even MORE food on Aang's face. "Sokka, cut it out, please eat your food first and THEN talk," Katara said, now wiping Aang's face with a napkin.

After they finished they walked over to the spa "Ok, meet you guys at sundown," Katara said to Aang and Sokka. Toph was coming with her. "Ok, bye," Sokka replied. Just as Katara turned Aang interrupted her.

"Wait..ok, bye Katara," Aang said,his cheeks pink after he had kissed her. Toph and Sokka groaned. "Don't kill Aang, Sokka, or then I'll kill you," Katara said. "Pssh," Sokka replied sarcastically.

As Katara and Toph entered the spa, they were both fascinated by the beauty of it all.(even if Toph can't see) "Wow.." Katara said. "I know, and even though Ican't see, it sounds great and the vibrations here make it seem..peaceful," Toph replied.

The place itself had a wide desk, with a lady sitting there who looked awfully bored...the walls were green and brown with pink flowers drawn and painted on them. There were chairs made of rock where you would have to wait.

On either side of the main desk were two large entrances, and inside those entrances was numerous rooms, some with steam coming out of it. Toph and Katara walked up to the lady in the main desk.

"How can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked, excited there was something to do. "Uh, yeah, um, my friend and I were wondering if we can get a spa treatment," Katara told the lady politely. "Sure! Right this way..."

MEANWHILE...

"You're going to do WHAT?!" Sokka yelled. They were buying clothes at one of the fashion areas, very fancy. "Why is it so hard to understand Sokka, I'm asking Katara to marry me tonight, at the party. She's barely 15 and there's one more year. It's like a previous engagement, alright," Aang answered, very serious.

"..Oh all right Aang, but if you hurt her i swear..," Sokka started.  
"Right Sokka, I can't do it even if I wanted to, I love her too much. Hey do you think this looks good?..."

LATER AT SUNDOWN..

Later the gaang met at where Katara had said so, near the small lot that was being used for her party. "Wow you look beatuiful, as always(gives her kiss on the cheek)," Aang said. "Thanks, Aang, you look gorgeous, very handsome."

"Thanks Katara," Aang said. Toph and Sokka exchanged the same kind of comments to eachother and also kissed. "So what are we waiting for? Let's Party!," Sokka said. The Gaang went inside to party the night off.

* * *

**Well sorry if you think this is boring. the partying, fun, and fluff comes in the next chapter. TTYL R'n'R plz**. 


	6. The PARTY

**Ok, so here's the party..and the fluff.etc. i don't describe Katara's dress cuz its already been described Sorry if u don't think the party was EXCITING. i tried my best o.0'**

* * *

**The Party**

Katara was wearing her hair in a bun, she didn't have hair loopies, her hair was all back now and put to the side. Toph's usual bun was now in a ponytail and her bangs were still in her face, just in a different style, mostly like Ty Lee's bangs but straightened.

Her dress was a strapless yellow green type, she remained barefoot, because, she still is an earthbender. Aang and Sokka were dressed in robes, robes of the water tribe and air nomads that they had found at that fancy shopping place. Of course they wore pants under, but you could see them due to the fact that the robes were only knee-length. Aang's head was very shiny, too.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka examined the inside of that area for her party. it was enclosed, and beautiful. It had Blue and Gray Streamers everywhere, very shiny in the evening light.

In the corners were Blue and Gray fire in every space for fire available. Everybody there loved it. "Wow, Aang, its beautiful isn't it?" Katara said to Aang. "Yeah...," Aang replied dreamily.

_Hmm, I wonder what this button does,_ Sokka thought. He pressed a button that was hiding while the rest of the Gaang admired the rest of the lot. As soon as he pressed it the Fire Torches all turned blue and exploded giving a superior light show. Awesome music started playing, with excellent bass.

"Oh wow!" Katara yelled over the really loud music. "WELL LET'S START DANCIN'!!" Sokka yelled. Toph and Sokka danced together while Aang and Katara did. Suddenly the songs "Give it to me" and "The Way I Are" played. The two couples danced and danced, stopping casually at times to drink punch.

Aang was mesmerized at the way Katara was dancing, her face, the way her hips swayed in the moonlight. The way she smiled at him when she did this,very flirtatiously, he thought he would melt into a puddle sooner or later. It got him all sweaty and nervous inside. He thought of lots of dirty things, but pushed them away. But the way she moved into the evening light...she was glowing, even more brighter than Aang in the Avatar State. This was love.

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN KATARA?!" Aang yelled to Katara. "OF COURSE! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! I'VE GOT THE BEST FRIENDS, THE BEST PARTY, AND THE BEST BOYFRIEND!!" Katara yelled excitedly, while Aang had his hands on her waist smiling and dancing with her. As soon as the music stopped, Aang got all shaky and nervous. It was time to ask Katara to marry him. Their eyes locked, smiling at eachother the whole time.

"Uh, Katara? I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a ride with me and Appa, alone..you know, like a mini-date?" Aang asked her. "Sure! ok, let me just go tell Sokka and Toph that we'll be gone for a while, ok?"Katara replied. "Ok," Aang replied shakily.

When Katara was walking in the darkness, she could make out two figures against the wall. Ugh, it's probably Sokka and Toph making out. Oh well, I still have to tell them. As she neared closer, she saw that it was. "Uh, Toph, Sokka?" Katara asked. Toph and Sokka separated quickly, embarrassed. "Yeah, sis?" Sokka replied.

"Yeah, uh, Aang and I are gonna go for a ride real quick, we'll be back, ok, you guys be careful," Katara said. "Ok, we will, bye Katara." "Bye." As soon as Katara left, and Toph made sure of it, she said, "She's gone Sokka! let's make out again!" Sokka did as she said and they started making out once again under the moon light.

**On Appa in the Air:**

Aang and Katara were sitting in the way back of the saddle, riding in the chilly wind, with Aang's arm around Katara's shoulders, they were quiet, in peace. Suddenly, the wind got colder, and Katara felt really cold. "Aang..I'm cold," she said. Aang took off the top of his robe and revealed a little buffness since he had had a muscle shirt under that big robe. Katara gasped at his gorgeousness as he took off the robe to cover her.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Aang asked, noticing that she was staring at him. "No..it's just that, you look more gorgeous than you ever have before," Katara said giggling. Aang looked at himself, he did look more buff. Aang playfully posed as he bent his arm to make more muscle. Katara was breathless and she soon giggled. "Ok, ok, let me cover ourselves before we freeze," Aang told her.

Aang covered himself and Katara and both of them stayed together, under the covers, only heads and shoulders popping out. They were also holding hands, so in love. "You know that this is the best birthday ever, because I got to spend it with you, the one I love," Katara said, the words coming from her heart. "So am I, even if it's not my birthday,I still get to spend it with the one i love. Aang and Katara turned to face eachother.

Their faces inched closer and their lips finally touched. Katara put her hand on his cheek. And under the covers, Aang moved his hand on her bare thigh, squeezing it gently. They departed and they smiled at eachother, looking away, it turns out they were still shy of eachother, in a good way. "So why did you bring me out here, not that i'm not enjoying it, just curious?" _Well I guess it's time to ask her,_ he thought.

"Well, I-I brought you out here to ask you something," he started. "Well, ok, what were you going to ask me?" Katara asked, very curious, hoping it wasn't bad news. "Katara-" Aang started. He got out of the blanket that he had made. Doing this, Katara got cold again and wrapped his robe like a cape, except it covered all her body.

"Katara,(gets on one knee and opens gift revealing bracelet) will you marry me?" Aang asked, feeling very lightheaded. Katara's eyes widened and she smiled. "YES! yes! I will!" She replied overjoyed. "Here then ," Aang said giving her the gift, his hand shaking. Katara opened the box and read the message, wiping a tear. Then, she examined the gift. "Aang it's beautiful!" she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and getting him in a tight embrace.

"Well I thought since your not 16 yet and this is kind of a previous engagement, then somtime before the wedding when you DO turn 16, I could get you a betrothal necklace. And it'll match your bracelet!" Aang said excitedly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Katara wiped some more tears and looked at Aang, her eyes shining brightly. "Oh Aang! This is so great!" she said happily. She put the gift down and opened the blanket Aang had made for her. Holding her arms wide open, she jumped with the blanket on top of Aang covering them so they wouldn't be cold while they kissed.

As they were kissing, Aang felt funny again, the way Katara's body was pressed on his, the feeling of every part o her body against him.The dirty thoughts came back but he controlled them not wanting to spoil the moment. He returned the thank you back instead by placing his tongue inside her mouth. She giggled and let it roam inside freely. He wanted more and thought, _If she doesn't want to, that'll be ok with me._ He started by pushing the spagetti strings of her dress below her shoulders. But Katara was still shy and still wasn't ready. Another day, but not today. She pulled back. "Sorry Aang, I'm just not ready..not yet at least. " she said.

"Ok, I can respect your decision," Aang replied. "Good," Katara replied, relieved. She removed herself from Aang. As they sat down in their "blanket" position, Aang helped Katara with the bracelet. They headed back to the party, hoping they weren't late. "Maybe after the wedding," Aang said jokingly, raising his eyebrows up and down playfully. "Maybe..," she said coyly giving Aang a sly smile. He blushed.

They headed back to the party, hand in hand.

* * *

**Well there it is? Did you like it? Hope u did R'N'R plz ) There's one more chapter, where Sokka talks to them, remember? anyway bye for now.**


	7. Talking!

Ok so heres the last chapter of this story!

* * *

**Talking**

The next morning, after the amazing party the night before, the gaang was eating breakfast. After this they all did packing, because it was time to go, everybody was ready for someplace new. As Aang and Katara were packing their things, Sokka thought this would be the perfect time to "talk" to them.

"Aang? Katara? Can you guys come with me for awhile? I need to talk to you two," he said. Aang and Katara looked at eachother and gasped, remembering that Sokka was supposed to talk to them. "O-Ok, come on Aang," Katara replied grabbing his hand.

They walked into the woods and found a log on the way. "Ok, we can stop here," Sokka said. "But-"Katara started. "Sit,"Sokka said. Aang and Katara sat on the log, shaking, close together, nervous. Here was the conversation:

**Sokka(detective accent):** So Katara, Aang asked you last night to marry him, right?  
**Katara:** Well, I don't think it's any of your business, but yes.  
**Sokka:** And you accepted, right?  
**Katara:** Yes.  
**Sokka:** When is the wedding?  
**Katara:** We're not sure yet.  
**Sokka:** Aang, do you and Katara plan to have children?  
**Aang:** W-Well yeah, me and Katara are planning on starting a family.  
**Sokka:** (angrily)YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX!  
**Katara:** (annoyed) Why is that such a problem?! If you had sex with Toph, NO ONE WOULD BE BOTHERING YOU!  
**Sokka:** (Angrily) THAT'S MY BUSINESS AND MY BUSINESS ONLY!! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX! I WON'T LET YOU!  
**Katara:** You're not the boss!! And our business is our business only, NOT YOURS!! Anyways we were going to wait until after the wedding, but if you anger me anymore we can do it RIGHT NOW!  
**Aang:** YEAH!! wait WHAT?  
**Sokka(judge accent):** YOUR SPEAKING OUT OF ORDER AANG!  
**Aang:** (annoyed)I'M OUT OF ORDER?! YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER! (throws hands in the air and makes gust of wind)THIS WHOLE PLACE IS OUT OF ORDER!  
**Katara:** This discussion is over!! Me and Aang can do it whenever we want!! Our mistakes are ours not yours!! Let's go Aang. (Grabs Aangs hand)  
**Aang:** Yeah!! wait what?

Aang and Katara leave, leaving Sokka alone to get mad by himself. He tries chasing them but trips on numerous logs "So, Aang , you wanna do it right now?" Katara asked. "Uh..well..no, now I'm the one that's not ready now," Aang answered nervously. "It's ok, I'm still not ready, but I would've done it if you wanted to," Katara said. "Really?"Aang asked surprisingly. "No," she replied with a grin.  
"Oh," Aang said. The couple started laughing as they went back to the camp to continue packing.

* * *

Well there's the last chapter! Hoped u liked this mini series. R'N'R I'm gonna miss this story wipes tears J/K well bye! 


End file.
